


Br88888888th

by chronologicalimplosion



Series: 100 Word Concentrate [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Act 5 spoilers, Act 6 Spoilers, Breath, Breathe, F/M, Parenthases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/chronologicalimplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their failed session only lasts the span of a deep breath, but a lot happened in that breath that can't be discredited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Br88888888th

(They met in the span of a breath.

She jumped to the end of the slow, preparing inhalation for their beginning.

They exchanged over the in-between moment of holding, outlasting. The inevitable hung, at the tipping point. The downward spiral would be their end.

Plans were executed; she died a four-leaf clover death. Heroic, just, or fluke, it persisted, and her dying words, whispered across an uncrossable chasm, died there. Out of air; out of day.)

(Many came after, burying it amongst a sea of releif and sameness.) (Its significance blurred, but he had time yet to breathe deeply again.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, sorry for the dumb title. I'm bad at titles (and I couldn't decide whether the t belonged or not).
> 
> Secondly, this is about the recent, blasphemous update in which John is fervently denying romance, specificially with one crazy spider chick he only knew for a day, in case you can't tell. My language got rather obtuse, having to condense all of the layers of the metaphor down into 100 words. I may revisit this idea some day, because I have a lot of good points in here that are almost in some kind of order.
> 
> All punctuation is intentional, I promise. ;)


End file.
